


The Loving Barnacles.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape never imagined that anyone would dare to stick to him like a barnacle until it finally happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loving Barnacles.

 

**Title** : _**The Loving Barnacles.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 394: Heart And Soul.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Severus Snape never imagined that anyone would dare to stick to him like a barnacle until it finally happened...  
 

**The Loving Barnacles.**

“Then unca-Arry said: I lurve ya heart and soul, unca-Sev'rus.”

“Awww... Unca-Arry is so woomantic!” 

“Stop it, Rosie. Teddy's almost at the best part.” Hugo protested. 

“Then your Da' fell off his chair and your Ma' said: I knew it!”

“That's when unca-Sev'rus said: YOU'RE A FOOL, POTTAH! ” They squealed, giggling together gleefully. 

“No'un calls unca-Arry a fool xcept unca-Sev'rus. He's so brave...”

Severus groaned outside the door.  
“Must we tell them that I'm here? They'll stick to me like barnacles...”

Harry smiled, kissed the tip of his nose tenderly and whispered:  
“Barnacles look good on you, sweetheart.”  
  


 


End file.
